Victoire
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Hay dos olores que inevitablemente le recuerdan a ella, y otro más que aún no conoce y que tampoco olvidará.
1. La cebolla más divertida

Este fic participa en el reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" "Olores de Amortencia"

Disclaimer: El potterverso es de J.K Rowling

* * *

La cebolla más divertida

Victoire olía a complicidad. Como esos días en la Madriguera llenos de expediciones, inventos, descubrimientos y bromas. Todos eran únicos pero, por algún motivo que Teddy no terminaba de entender, éste es el primero que recuerda siempre.

Empezó siendo un día ordinario, uno más en los que tenía que acompañar a su abuela a ver a la abuela Molly. No esperaba nada de este día, como mucho, un baño refrescante en el riachuelo. Hasta que vio que estaba Victoire.

Victoire, con once años, era una niña de sonrisa traviesa adornada con hoyuelos y un cabello corto y platinado. Era presumida, educada y afable, toda una señorita, menos cuando se juntaba con él. A Teddy le miraba con complicidad en sus ojos azules, con una mirada que prometía diversión y travesuras que, inevitablemente, acabarían en castigos.

Teddy, que era un niño tan alegre como sus colores de pelo, también cambiaba cuando estaba con ella. Con Victoire no podía evitar hacer bromas de todo, estar más contento y ser más torpe.

Aunque, cuando se saludaron, no pareció que todo esto fuese así. Se dijeron un tímido "Hola" y miraron al suelo, como si las miradas de sus abuelas les incomodasen.

Estaban en la cocina y, un olor a pastel de chocolate recién horneado, les hizo deshacerse de toda la vergüenza. Se acercaron a donde estaba, al mismo tiempo, y lo devoraron con la mirada. Entonces, Victoire sonrió, y Teddy asintió con la cabeza. No hacían falta palabras. Pero, cuando iban a levantar el pastel entre los dos, éste salió volando hasta acabar en las manos de Molly.

Las caras de decepción de ellos y la de satisfacción de su abuela, ocasionó las risas de los pequeños Dominique y Louis que estaban jugando en el suelo.

—Nada de pastel hasta que no hayáis terminado con los gnomos del jardín.

—Pero, abuela, esos gnomos llevan generaciones aquí, no pasa nada porque sigan un poco más.

—No me lleves la contraria, Victoire, u os quedáis sin pastel.

Teddy no quería quedarse sin pastel, así que, le cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta el jardín para evitar que siguiese replicando. Al llegar al pintoresco jardín, ella pudo soltarse del agarre y mirarle con enfado.

— ¡Gnomos! Salir y luchar. Defended vuestras amadas plantas. Enfrentaos a Victorie, la bruja más bella de Inglaterra y Francia, y a mí, Ted, el mago más apuesto, valiente, sexy y guapo del mundo —exclamó mientras levantaba su varita al cielo como si pudiese usarla en vacaciones.

La menor no pudo evitar que se le asomase una sonrisita al verle, aunque estuviese enfadada con él por no dejarla seguir replicándole a su abuela.

—Yo no voy a luchar contra los gnomos, son feos, arrugados y maleducados.

—Por eso hay que exterminarlos, para crear un mundo gobernado por nosotros: los más guapos de Inglaterra—le replicó mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía por los hombros.

Victoire se volvió a negar mientras se soltaba. Él se encogió de hombros y se puso manos a la obra. Lanzar gnomos no era ni divertido ni aburrido, pero él los cazaba y los lanzaba como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Quería hacer que Victorie se arrepintiese de su decisión y le ayudase.

No tuvo ningún resultado. Sin embargo, Victoire, que había estado aburrida observándole hacer el payaso, tuvo una idea. Más que una idea, tuvo curiosidad.

—Teddy, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo reaccionarían las gallinas de la abuela ante los gnomos?

Teddy le miró interrogante. Claro que no se lo había planteado, eran gallinas, aburridas y simple gallinas que sólo se dedicaban a poner huevos.

—¿Cotorreando detrás de los gnomos? Son gallinas—le resaltó con un tono que indicaba que era obvio que no iban a tener una reacción divertida.

—A lo mejor espantan a los gnomos y nos ahorran el trabajo.

—Querrás decir mi trabajo—le corrigió Teddy alegremente. Victoire puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Lo probamos?

Teddy sabía que tenía que haberse negado, que se iban a meter en un problema. Pero, al ver cómo le sonreía, su sentido de la responsabilidad se fue de vacaciones. Luego, más tarde se arrepentiría, pero ahora eso le daba igual.

—Podrían ser nuestro ejército, porqué no.

—Pensaba que éramos magos, no reyes.

—Claro, pero estamos bajo las órdenes de una reina que ha visto amenazado su reino por estos gnomos de jardín—con esa comparación, se imaginó a su abuela con una corona y un cetro, y inevitablemente rompió a reír, al igual que Victoire, que parecía que también había pensado en lo mismo.

—Pues, entonces, vamos a liberar al ejército del reino.

La voz de ella sonó como si hubiese notado que algo no encajaba en esa frase, pero igualmente siguió su camino hacia el pequeño corral.

Soltar las gallinas y llevarlas hasta el jardín fue una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que hubiese podido parecer. Las gallinas, por algún motivo que no se explicaban, no querían salir, y cuando las conseguían sacar, no iban nunca a dónde estaba la plaga. Un desastre.

Para mala suerte de ellos, las gallinas enfadas eran muy escandalosas. Al final, tal y como se temía Teddy, su abuela les descubrió. Salió de la casa, extrañada por el gran alboroto que había en el jardín, y se encontró con un panorama inesperado. El jardín seguía teniendo casi los mismos gnomos que antes, Teddy y Victoire estaban llenos de plumas y las gallinas huían de ellos.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?—preguntó Molly con un tono que asustó hasta a los gnomos de los Lovegood.

Los dos pararon en seco y se estremecieron, estaban en problemas.

—Fueron los gnomos. Los gnomos liberaron a las gallinas—se apresuró a contestar Victoire antes de que Teddy y su sinceridad metiesen la pata, aunque su excusa no resultó ser muy creíble.

—En todos los años que existe esta casa, nunca ha pasado algo así. No me mientas, Victoire—le amenazó su abuela con un tono muchísimo más cabreado.

Se había quedado sin excusas y Teddy, que meditaba sí contarle la verdad o no, se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Fue idea mía, pensé que a lo mejor las gallinas podían espantar a los gnomos pero...

—Eso fue una idea descabellada y sin sentido—le regañó al mayor, aunque sabía que esa idea no podía haber sido de él—. No me lo separaba de ninguno de los dos. Entrad dentro, me vais a ayudar a preparar la comida, y no dudéis en que se lo contaré a tu abuela, a Bill y a Fleur.

Dicho eso, Molly Weasley efectuó varios hechizos con los que guardó las gallinas y limpió el jardín de plumas. Tras quedar el jardín perfecto, a excepción de la plaga que seguía tan pancha como antes, les ordenó a ambos que entrarán.

Cuando Molly les dijo que le iban a ayudar a preparar la comida, mentía. Cierto era que estaban preparando comida, pero no se esperaban que les fuera a mandar algo tan aburrido: pelar y trocear patatas y una cebolla. Además, ni si quiera les había dicho para que plato era lo que estaban haciendo. Se sentían como elfos domésticos.

A Victoire le había tocado la cebolla, y eso le hacía pensar que realmente su abuela se había dado cuenta de que había sido idea suya. Por mucho que Teddy hubiese tratado de encubrirla, esa curiosidad y esas ideas tan únicas sólo podían provenir de ella. Al igual que esa actitud tan noble y leal sólo podía provenir de Teddy.

Pero, pese a que le había defendido, Teddy estaba cabreado. Por su culpa, ahora estaba haciendo una tarea que era muchísimo más aburrida. Por favor, que eran patatas.

—Teddy, gracias por dar la cara por mí.

No le respondió, en parte porque no estaba muy seguro de que decir y, por otro lado, porque pensó que, si le respondía un «De nada», con el enfado que tenía, iba a sonar muy borde. Tras casi un minuto de silencio, Victoire volvió a hablar:

—¿Estás enfadado?—su voz sonó entrecortada, estaba llorando.

—No, es sólo que no hablo con monstruos llorones—respondió bromista de nuevo, al ver como lloraba a causa de la cebolla con la que se estaba peleando, se le había ido el enfado casi de golpe.

La reacción inmediata de Victoire fue de sorpresa. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no llegó a decir nada. Después, pasó a poner cara de una indignación y ofensa. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese que se hacía llamar Teddy Lupin para llamarle monstruo llorón?

Iba a vengarse.

Restregó sus manos sobre la cebolla, impregnándolas todo lo que pudo. Se acercó a Teddy, que seguía pelando las patatas sin hacerle caso, y le tapó los ojos colocándose tras su espalda.

— ¡El monstruo llorón ha venido a por ti!

Teddy intentó soltarse de ella, pero no podía ni abrir los ojos por la cebolla. Ella tampoco estaba mucho mejor, pero aun así, ambos se reían. Reían y lloraban.

Ese día volvieron a estar castigados, pues entre risas y lágrimas se habían enzarzado en una guerra de comida en la que ni el pastel de chocolate quedó a salvo.

Pero había merecido la pena, se lo habían pasado tan bien.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Teddy! —le saluda Victoire al mismo tiempo que le tapa los ojos con las manos.

—¡Buenos días, Vic! —le responde sonriente—Ya no hueles a cebolla.

Victoire resopla divertida, recordando aquel episodio de hace cinco años.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—le susurra en el oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Pero no se la dice, le da un recorte de pergamino y se marcha. La sorpresa será después de enfrentarse en el partido de quidditch.

Por ahora, se tiene que conformar con ese pedazo de pergamino y con la intriga de saber que pasará en la fecha y el lugar que están escritos en él.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Me gusta esta pareja, aunque no ha terminado de quedarme como quería.

La idea es que los tres fics están conectados entre sí. Este primero, es un recuerdo de Teddy que acaba en una escena que es el presente (el mismo día en el que sucede el tercer capítulo). El segundo será también otro recuerdo que desembocará en el presente y el tercero que será la cita de la nota que le acaba de entregar Victoire a Teddy. Lo sé, parece un rompecabezas xD


	2. Volar

**Capitulo 2**

**Volar**

Aún no se cree que esté saliendo con ella, con Victoire. Cada vez que piensa en ello, una vocecilla en su mente le dice que se despierte, que ese sueño está durando demasiado. Y es que, después de tantos años juntos como amigos, esa nueva situación además de serle muy agradable, le es rara.

Nunca podrá acostumbrarse a ella. Victoire es, para Teddy, como un libro nuevo cada día. Libros que cada vez son más interesantes, más adictivos. Porque Victoire siempre ha sido como una droga para él. Siempre, de forma inconsciente, ha sentido la necesidad de estar con ella, y de que ella también le necesitase a él.

Pero no era así. Victoire compartía todos sus secretos con él, guardaba los suyos y le hacía cómplice de todos los líos en los que se metía. Como siempre habían hecho. El problema fue que, con el paso del tiempo, los secretos habían pasado de ser los muñecos que había roto de Dominique, vengándose de alguna disputa de hermanos, al chico que le había robado su primer beso. Y él había chocado de frente con una realidad que le decía a medias voces, que en su cabeza resonaban como gritos, lo que más temía.

Ella acabaría reemplazándolo. Ella no iba a estar siempre con él.

En ese momento, los celos le estaban comiendo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Victoire era algo más que amistad, que se había enamorado.

No le costó reconocerlo, era algo tan obvio que no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Habría sido mucho más simple todo. Habría actuado antes y, quizás, ese beso, esa primera vez y esos "te quiero" habrían sido para él. No para otros que no se merecían a alguien como ella, no porque Teddy lo pensase, sino porque lo habían demostrado continuamente con sus acciones.

Pero, al mismo tiempo que lo reconoció, se lo guardó para él. Ese fue, por un tiempo, el único secreto que Victoire no supo de él. No duró mucho, aunque no fue gracias a él.

El día en que ese secreto se susurró y se calló, fue el último de su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Victoire le había pedido que le acompañase en el viaje, después de varios días con un humor extraño. Él acepto sin pensarlo, pero no le fue tan fácil cumplirlo. Dos compañeras de clase le habían detenido en su búsqueda del compartimento de la rubia. Dos chicas demasiado coquetas y demasiado habladoras de las que Teddy no sabía cómo librarse. No le dejaban ni la oportunidad de decir nada, mucho menos de despedirse.

Hasta que, a lo lejos del pasillo del tren, vio a Victoire. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que ella rompió el contacto para entrar en un compartimento. Él, que por fin le había encontrado, le dio igual no despedirse de sus compañeras, tampoco creyó que le fueran a echar en falta.

Llego al compartimento donde estaba ella y tocó a la puerta por simple formalismo, pues no espero a que le respondiese. Ella estaba levitando sobre el asiento mientras tomaba una meiga frita y miraba por la ventana completamente ausente. Al oírle entrar, se giró y le dijo acusadoramente:

—Pensaba que estabas ocupado con tus _amigas._

Teddy prefirió ignorar el tono con el que había terminado la frase.

—Estaba buscándote. ¿Has comprado meigas fritas? Con lo que me gustan. Dame un poco.

Victoire, por toda contestación, se tomó otra cucharada y se elevó un poco más. Para desgracia de ella, Teddy era demasiado alto y no le supuso ningún esfuerzo llegar hasta la meiga y untar el dedo. Automáticamente, él también empezó a levitar.

—Ojalá se pudiera levitar siempre sin tener que acabar como una morsa.

—Hay hechizos y pociones para poder volar, deberías saberlo. Se supone que lo has estudiado —le reprimió de forma cortante.

Él siempre ha sido una persona demasiado sincera, por eso, no pudo callarse.

—Estás de muy mal humor últimamente.

Y Victoire, al oírle, terminó explotando.

— ¿De eso si que eres capaz de darte cuenta?

Teddy la miró extrañado, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta?

Ella dejó caer la caja en la que estaban las meigas fritas y se acercó a él.

— ¿De que no te has dado cuenta? De todo.

Y le besó, decidiendo que, si no actuaba ella, no lo iba a hacer nadie. Un beso tímido y dulce que le pilló de sorpresa. Un beso que fue seguido de otro y otro y otro. Miles de besos, caricias y "te quiero" callados por más besos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No estoy hecha para escribir cosas románticas. Lo siento, pero cuando me lo propongo soy muy empalagosa. He tenido problemillas con este capítulo, pues perdí la hoja donde había escrito el inicio y, en fin, me gustaba más el original que el recompuesto xD

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Perder y ganar

**Perder y ganar**

Vuelve a releer el trozo de pergamino arrugado que le ha dado Victoire justo antes del partido. Está agotado después de las tres horas que ha durado, también está desilusionado, han perdido, por poca diferencia, pero han perdido. Por culpa de Victoire que ha cogido la snitch en el momento más oportuno para Ravenclaw y el más inoportuno paro Hufflepuff.

Puede que los de su casa tengan fama de ser los más deportivos y los primeros en reconocer la derrota y felicitar al equipo vencedor, pero la derrota les duele tanto como a los de Slytherin. Más aún siendo la primera final a la que llegaban después de tres años.

Es imposible, por tanto, que Teddy no sienta rabia al haber perdido.

Mira el pergamino de nuevo.

_Después del partido en el sauce que hay junto al lago negro (donde siempre)._

Duda entre ir o no, no tiene muchas ganas de que le presuma su victoria, aunque tampoco es capaz de dejarla ahí esperando por muy mal humor que tenga.

Termina de vestirse, se despide de sus compañeros de equipo, que están de un humor muchísimo mejor que el suyo, y sale del vestuario para dirigirse al lago negro.

Al llegar se encuentra a Victoire descalzada, con los pies sumergidos en la orilla del lago, mientras se come una manzana verde, para recuperar energías, y recoge plantitas. Él no tiene ninguna intención de mojarse, así que decide sentarse a la sombra del sauce a esperar a que ella repare en su presencia.

Y parece hacerlo. En el mismo momento en el que él ya se ha terminado de acomodar, ella se gira y le ve. Se guarda los ramilletes de plantas que ha recogido, le da un último bocado a la manzana y se acerca a donde está él.

Llega sonriente, le tira un poco de agua y le da un leve beso a modo de saludo. Se tumba a su lado, pero al instante decide que prefiere estar en el sol, a lo que Teddy se niega, y termina arrastrándolo hasta colocarlo donde quiere.

Ahora sí, quedan tumbados, uno al lado del otro, mirando al cielo. Están en silencio, algo nada normal en ellos, e insoportable para Victoire que acaba rompiéndolo.

— ¿No me vas a felicitar?

—Te he felicitado en el campo, al igual que al resto de tu equipo.

Victoire suspira exasperada ante la contestación de su novio. En otro momento, si estuviese menos radiante, se hubiese cabreado con él. Pero para suerte de su novio, su buen humor le deja pararse a pensar en que él está cabreado. Y le entiende, porque ella, como todos, también odia perder. Claro, que eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar pasar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy como el resto del equipo?

—No, estoy diciendo que ya te he felicitado.

Sí, menos mal que está de buen humor.

—Teddy, dame un beso.

La mira con cara interrogante ¿desde cuándo le pide besos? Ella simplemente los da. Pero no le pregunta porque le dice eso, con miedo a que vuelva a salir el tema del partido. Se encoge de hombros mentalmente y se incorpora para quedar encima de ella. La besa. Es un beso con sabor ácido, a manzana verde a Victoire. Un beso simple y sin ganas algunas por parte de Teddy. Ella, sin embargo, le guía en ese beso, convirtiéndolo en uno lleno de ternura y amor que hace que, casi instantáneamente, el humor de su novio mejore.

Al separarse, ella agarra su túnica y busca algo en uno de los bolsillos. Es una caja cuadrada, negra y con un pequeño lazo dorado cerrándola.

—Esto es para ti. Ábrelo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Le mira con una cara que pregunta _No será nuestro aniversario o alguna fecha importante y se me ha olvidado ¿verdad?_ Pero ella parece entender su cara y se dedica a negar divertida.

Abre la caja y la ve; la snitch que había atrapado ella en el partido. Tiene una inscripción: sus nombres, simplemente sus nombres.

—Quiero que la tengas tú, así sólo se activará cuando estemos juntos.

Se la quita de las manos, haciendo que dos alas doradas salgan de sus lados y eche a volar.

Teddy, por toda respuesta, la besa.

—Creo que hemos ganado este partido.

Porque la mayor victoria es estar juntos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

No iba a terminar así el fic, de hecho, he cambiado por completo la tercera viñeta, pues quería escribir un lemon y por falta de tiempo y miedo a que me salga mal he decido cambiar mi planning.

Algún día subiré la viñeta que pensaba subir en vez de esta (o tal vez no).


End file.
